


Someone to Hold

by emiliaL128



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, post 7x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliaL128/pseuds/emiliaL128
Summary: Daisy tells Sousa about what went down between them in the time loop. Or rather, she shows him.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Agents of SHIELD Team, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, minor: - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 286





	Someone to Hold

Daisy’s morning started like any other recent one. She’d have a nightmare of one of her team members dying, of her being stuck in the time loop still, or both. She’d wake up, drenched in sweat and her hands clenching the sheets. The feeling of the cotton material against her fingertips pleasantly reminded her that she was in a bed, not the healing pod, and that the nightmare was just that and nothing more than a bad dream.

As per her routine, she got dressed, brushed her teeth, then made her way over to where the rest of the team would be waiting to discuss the situation at hand.

This morning though, unlike the others, there was no one waiting for her at the usual rendezvous point. At first, Daisy’s mind darted to the worst. Much to her dismay, she contemplated whether the most recent and fresh nightmare was just a dream or if it had actually occurred. However, checking her phone, she quickly realized that she had merely woken up earlier than usual.

It was still quite early in the morning, meaning the rest of the team was likely still sleeping. She envied the fact for a moment, as she was well aware that she would be unable to drift back to sleep even if she tried. Daisy felt lucky to get the hour or so of uninterrupted sleep that she usually got. 

She was also partly thankful for the rest of the team being asleep at the moment, as the situation meant she would have a moment alone to ponder her thoughts and let everything sink in. Ever since the loop ended, the team had been working nonstop on one thing or another, taking breaks only to eat or sleep for a few hours. She loved her team, but she took comfort in the idea of a moment of silence. As a result, she took a seat at a nearby table, holding her head up with her hands, grateful for a few moments of peace.

The moment, however, wasn’t as peaceful as she had hoped it would be. No matter what she tried to think about, her mind kept bringing her back to a certain someone in a blue, button down shirt.

Daniel Sousa.

The man she had kissed, with him not having an ounce of recollection from the exchange. She recalled the feeling of his lips against hers, relishing in the memory of how he tasted.

It was a relentless memory fighting to be at the forefront of her mind every second, no matter what she tried to divert her thoughts to.

More importantly, she couldn’t stop thinking about her newfound feelings for him. They were warm and fuzzy, leading her to crave more. To crave him. To crave the feeling of his body against hers. His lips against hers.

It had been so long since Lincoln, but even so, she had not imagined herself falling for anyone anytime soon. Nevertheless a man that was supposed to die in the 1950s. 

Perhaps the strongest reaction to her own feelings was how scared Daisy was of them. The last time she had felt this way about someone, he sacrificed himself for her. He died for her, leaving her with so many important words left unsaid. And the person she had felt a similar way to prior to that had also ended up dying, though in all fairness, it was a much more favorable situation to see that one go.

Everyone knew that Daisy did not have great luck in that department. She didn’t want Sousa to be next. She felt almost selfish condemning another man to that fate. What was almost worse was the fact that she knew he would sacrifice himself for her in a heartbeat, even with the little time they had spent together. It was just the kind of man he was.

So she gave herself no choice but to avoid him at all costs. She would place herself as far away from him as possible during team meetings, volunteer herself to do something away from him as often as she could, and promised to never say more to him than what was necessary. 

Yet, she couldn’t help the fact that somewhere inside, she wanted him to care for her in a deeper way. She wanted to do the same in return. She so desperately wanted, more so needed, to have him there for her when she needed someone to pick her back up. Someone to talk to. Someone that understood her.

Almost as if the universe was listening to her inner prayers, none other than Sousa himself appeared in the doorway. He took a seat nearby as he groggily rubbed his eyes.

“What are you doing up?” He asked, letting out a long yawn. Daisy took a quick glance at him, unable to help herself from finding his messy bed hair cute.

For just a moment, Daisy debated telling him the truth. After all, in the time loop, he had been so willing to help her in any way he could. That being said, though, it was nothing more than a moment’s thought.

“Couldn’t sleep,” She deadpanned, holding a gaze on her own hands.

“Me either.”

At this, Daisy couldn’t help herself from replying and furthering the conversation, breaking her own inner rule of not saying more than what was necessary.

“Why?” She asked, turning to him to see a confused glance plastered on his ever so flattering features. She furrowed her eyebrows slightly, her own curiosity showing. She clarified, “Why can’t you sleep?”

“Eh, the usual.”

“What’s the usual?”

Instead of answering, Sousa just looked at her deep brown eyes, quickly averting his gaze mere moments later as if to stop himself from getting lost in them.

“Wh-”

“I was worrying about you.” He drew his gaze back to Daisy, staring at her through the tension-filled atmosphere. A few seconds or so passed before Daisy stood up from her position and moved her eyes to the floor, her heart beating much faster than it was earlier that morning.

“I have to go,” She said, avoiding eye contact. 

“Okay.”

With that, Daisy went to leave. And he didn’t try to stop her. It was Daisy herself that put a halt to her leaving. She seemed almost angry that he hadn’t tried to stop her. In all honesty, she was.

“Have you not noticed that I’m literally avoiding you every chance that I get?” Despite Daisy’s best attempts to hide it, frustration and confusion seeped through to her tone.

“I’ve noticed.” Sousa shrugged, not saying anything else.

“And you’re just, okay with that?” Daisy couldn’t help the feeling of hurt that began to form in her chest at hearing this. 

“You’ve been through a lot. If you need your space, I’m willing to give that to you. It’s been a rough few days, and some space can help that sometimes. Believe me, I understand that.”

“Why are you so,” _Perfect_ , she thought, but didn’t dare to say.

“So what?”

“Nothing. I have to go.”

When Daisy turned to leave this time, it was Sousa that stopped her.

“Daisy?”

She stopped, turning ever so slightly. She looked at him without answering, inviting him to continue.

“I know you’re not one to be pushed, but if you ever need someone to talk to,”

“You’ll be there to help pick me up?” Daisy couldn’t help herself. It seemed too good of an opportunity. Her interruption earned a slight smile out of Sousa.

“Yeah.”

Against her better judgment, Daisy continued. She really wanted to see where this would go.

“And you like being there to pick up people like me, because some of your favorite people are people like me, and you especially like to help people that have impressive superpowers to rock things?”

Sousa let out a small chuckle.

“Have we had this conversation before?”

It was Daisy’s turn to smile.

“Maybe.”

“What else did I say?”

“Well, in another loop, I asked if you would do something for me.”

Daisy finally maintained eye contact, seeing curiosity fill Sousa’s eyes.

“And?”

Daisy gave a half smile as she recalled the moment.

“You said ‘Of course’, without even having to know what I wanted.” A crease began to form between her brows. She seemed to be almost talking to herself at this point, reflecting over his willingness to help her. She looked down once again as Sousa kept an unflinching stare trained on her. “It didn’t matter what I wanted, you would have done it. I could have asked for the craziest thing I could think of, and you would have gone to hell and back to try to do it for me. So, I,”

She didn’t finish the comment.

“You what?”

Instead of answering, Daisy quickly walked over to where Sousa was sitting. She placed her hands on his collar, abruptly lifting him up from the chair he was sitting in. Still grasping his collar, she pulled him close to her and pushed her lips onto his. She felt a fuzzy warmth emanating around her entire body, starting with her lips and traveling down her spine. She reluctantly pulled away, much too soon for either of their likings.

“I did tha-”

In response, just like in the time loop, Sousa pulled her back towards him, gripping her waist gently. As the kiss deepened, Daisy relaxed her clenched hands from his collar and slid them around to the back of his neck. Time froze. It was just them as the rest of the world slipped away. The kiss could have, possibly would have, lasted forever if not for the sound of someone clearing their throat in the near distance. 

Daisy pulled away, resting her hands on Sousa’s chest. They both turned their heads toward the sound to see a smirking Melinda May, soon followed by Coulson, Jemma, and the rest of the team.

“I’ve gotta say, I didn’t see that one coming,” Coulson was the first one to speak, nodding his head slightly.

“I could feel you two from my bunk.” May noted, the smirk on her face twice the size it was before.

Jemma had a giant grin spread across her face as Deke slipped a twenty dollar bill into her open hand. Deke had the face of someone who had recently lost a bet, obviously appropriately so.

“We-” Daisy started, but Mack interrupted her.

“Y’know, I’m gonna go grab something to eat. Who’s hungry?”

An array of responses consisting of “Me”, “I am”, and “Let’s go” rang throughout the room as the team, apart from Daisy and Sousa, filed out of the room. As they left, Daisy and Sousa broke out into large, goofy grins. Daisy nestled her head into his chest, unable to contain her laughter. Sousa chuckled along, wrapping his arm around her in the most comforting and safe way she had been held in a while.

Even the fear of Daisy’s feelings for Sousa stayed quiet, refusing to ruin the moment.


End file.
